SOLO SOY YO
by CYRANN'E
Summary: Una Muerte..sin olvido...una Esperanza,, en un Eco Vacio...y al Final...un regreso..?...Rick...?......The Firts CLON “HUNZEN”......El Proyecto.....Es Facil, Caminar...y caminar... y perderse....en el Tiempo.......CYRANN'E....
1. Chapter 1

**ROBOTECH-MACROSS**

"**SOLO SOY... YO"**

**(CAPITULO UNO) autor; CYRANN...**

**E**xploto el conjunto..y todo era borroso, los demás corrían...nadie le miraba.. un tubo lo había lacerado, y la sangre Corría,... entonces la vio,... estaba en el suelo, todo parecía un sueño,todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, ... lisa tenia un golpe en la frente de donde salía sangre, su pierna estaba lastimada la vio pararse y tambalear,hasta caer de nuevo, para después desmayarse,... El.. quiso caminar y cayo de rodillas, sintió que el alma lo dejaba,... y la vio de nuevo... se levanto y camino sacando las fuerzas de todo su ser y con un suspiro de vida, con el alma apunto de partir, se arrodillo,... vamos rick un ultimo esfuerzo tu vida esta ahí,..TU VIDA ESTA ...AHÍ... la tomo en sus brazos y camino, su llanto salía, tu ultimo esfuerzo, hazlo sopórtame, alma unos instantes que naceré de nuevo...que naceré en mi hijo, naceré de lisa, El..la miraba, y le sonreía con las mas dulces de las sonrisas, sus dos Ángeles eran bellos, y los pondría a salvo, cada paso dolía mas, que el anterior, cada paso, se le enterraba mas, en agudo dolor y tambaleaba,..se estremecía de Dolor, te amo decía, te amo lisa, amo a mis Ángeles, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ...

( lisa despertó y le veía borroso, veía de nuevo a su héroe a su Ángel,..)

Camina muchacho, camina por tu familia, se decía, por los dos Ángeles mas bellos que jamás tuviste, por los seres que mas Amo en el Mundo,... sus pies empezaban arrastrarse, y la sangre salía sin detenerse en algún momento, vamos se decía, pero ya no podía, vamos muchacho, llevas tu vida en tus manos,... que no lo sepan...se decía que no miren tu dolor dale fuerzas a ella, lucha por ellos, no los dejare, ...no los dejare...no morirán conmigo,

Pensaba en ella y en su niño, lo que mas me pesa es que no te voy conocer, mi pequeño, no voy a mirar tus ojos pero se que serán como los de tu madre... serás tan hermoso,... si, serás como ella, seremos una familia, nadie podrá arrancarlos jamás de mi,... y nadie me arrancara de ustedes,... saliendo a unos pasos, la explosión fue tan fuerte que las astillas se clavaron en su espalda y, ya no pudo mas,... ya había salido, y cayendo de rodillas, con lisa en sus brazos miro al cielo, y la puso en el suelo,... lisa lo abrazo y vio sangre en sus manos, Riiiiiick, mi amor nooo, El la vio y tomo su rostro en sus manos, y le sonrió con la sonrisa mas bella,y hermosa que nunca jamás vio, estoy cansado lizz- no Rick lucha, no nos dejes, (y el se recostó en su vientre,) no rick, no, entonces llévame contigo, no quiero estar de nuevo sola, no quiero estar de nuevo sin ti, adonde vayas yo iré, y adonde yo vaya te llevare conmigo, pero sin ti...Nunca ...recuerdas, rick recuerdas?-ya no estas sola lisa ...yo...yo estoy contigo, estoy aquí,... y estoy aquí, le dijo tocando su corazón, y su vientre, Estoy contigo ahora, me llevas dentro (en un gesto de dolor) te llevo conmigo,.. y cuando un dia vengas a mi, te estaré esperando estaré ahí,...por favor... déjame nacer lisa, déjame nacer de ti. y sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse para recibir el mas dulce de los Besos, para jamás abrirlos de nuevo, para jamás besarla de nuevo...

La Ame como nadie...no me juzgues nunca lo hagas, no sabes mi historia, no sabes mi dolor, no sabes lo que perdí...perdí Todo.y gane Mas, mi vida se quedo con ella y nací de nuevo...TU Y Ella son lo quemas Ame...mi pequeño...mi Niño...(empuño su mano y se fue.)


	2. Chapter 2

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**SOLO SOY... YO" **

**(CAPITULO DOS) autor; CYRANN...**

**S**u funeral, fue el mas grande que un general, haya podido tener,.. todos los oficiales y amigos se encotraban ahí...la noche partía lenta y dolorosa para lisa,..simplemente,.. no podía creerlo, debe ser un sueño, se decia..debe ser una pesadilla, rick mi... rick,

( sollozaba) Dios mío dame fuerzas no lo soporto, riiiickk! Riiickk! Por que? Por queeee?

Veeen rickk, ven amiii...en medio de su habitación y a oscuras, se abrazaba de una foto llorando de rodillas sentia que el alma y la razon la dejaban, pero el recuerdo de su hijo la regresaba a la tierra...no puedo...no..no!..No estoy preparada para dejarte ir, te necesito rick te necesito conmigo...ellos la veían absortos,... realmente no sabían como proceder, y a max.. le dolía tanto, que no sabia, si al acercarse a ella, se derrumbaría, se sujetaba de la pared sin controlar su tristeza, por dentro sabia que debía hacer algo, pero mantenía, la cabeza agachada mientras las lagrimas... solo salían...miriya, solo se acerco a ella y se dejo caer de rodillas abrazándola de frente y llorando junto con ella...No puedo mirya.. no puedo dejarlo ir...que hago.. dime que hago... si quiero ir allí y sacarlo...quiero que este conmigo...-Debes dejarlo ir.. lisa debes dejarlo partir...déjalo descansar- No! No puedo,..no voy apoder con esta carga, es demasiado fuerte para mi,.. es demasiado mirya es demasiado, no sabes lo que lo amo,... no se borrara de mi jamás su recuerdo... su olor... El,...todo el, ...lo necesito, quiero que este conmigo y no en esa fría tumba,.. no ahí mirya... no ahí...no, ahí...(Sua lagrimas caian y su dolor la quebraba,la dejaba muerta en vida,le quitava lo mas preciado,le quitaba al ser que mas habia Amado)...max no pudo mas y se acerco a ellas y cayendo de rodillas las abrazo, quería quitarle ese dolor quería,. que ya no sufriera mas...quería protegerla...su amigo su mejor amigo había sido un héroe,...había sido su hermano...había sido...

**L**os años pasaron...Dos para ser exactos...max la veía ella.. siempre estaba triste, siempre en otro mundo... ya no sonreía.. excepto cuando estaba con su hijo le recordaba a El.. se le parecía tanto...eso era lo único que la hacia feliz.. y por lo tanto era demasiado sobre protectora con el... se metía mucho en su trabajo para no pensar en El...cualquier cosa que se lo recordara.. la hacia sufrir...El se daba cuenta...sabia que tenia que hacerse cargo de la familia de su amigo, ..que rick lo hubiera hecho por el...pero sabia que su niño...su niño... lo necesitaba... a El...a su padre ,su padre que había sido maravilloso y no lo había alcanzado a conocer...recordó entonces cuando rick le platico emocionado del embarazo de lisa...!Max puedes creerlo voy a tener un hijo!...siempre soñé con un niño max...y sobre todo por que es el hijo de la mujer que mas amo...max no puedo esperar, quisiera tenerlo ya, con migo... quisiera llevarlo a conocer el mundo conmigo,... lo llevare en el mejor varitech y le enseñare.. hacer el mejor piloto...Max...max...max...su voz fue siendo un susurro en el viento...un Eco... que dejo de ser...se recargo en uno de los pilares de la base...y no pudo evitar...llorar..recordar su risa ,cuando le contaba sobre su hijo...a rick haciendo maniobras en el aire con su mano,y sonriendo en cámara lenta...tenia al niño de rick en sus brazos

( se lo cuidaba a lisa cuando ella estaba demasiado ocupada y le gustaba tenerlo cerca de El)..Rick...Richard, amigo si lo vieras? es tan bello, es hermoso rick como te hubiera gustado verlo, tiene los ojos de lisa y tu sonrisa,.. acaricio los cabellos del bebe, se parece a ti, hermano, rick se parece tanto a ti, pareciese como si fuera un clon tuyo, tu pequeño clon...tu hijo rick...- la pequeña Dana se sostenía del pantalón de su padre...por que lloras papi?... Max la miro y acaricio su mejilla y al mirar al bebe...clon...el clon de tu padre?...que estoy diciendo...seco sus lagrimas.. y tomo los niños esas ultimas palabras se habían hecho Eco...en su corazón...

Mientras cenaba estaba callado tal vez como nunca...mirya lo observo muy consternada, Sucede algo?... Max?...ehh! no, nada ….por que?...-te veo muy serio pareces, muy ocupado en tu mente, ni siquiera has probado la cena...estas preocupado?...-mirya... si, SI YO...si muriera que harias?...Ella abriendo sus ojos como con temor en ellos...-No lo digas max...no digas eso.. me volvería loca...-Como lisa? Como lisa sufrió por Rick?- Si...max...como lisa..es por eso que debemos ser fuertes y ser un apoyo para ella...no vuelvas a decir eso, Ella ..no tarda en llegar y, ya sabes que cualquier comentario la pone mal...además piensa en Dana ningún hombre será el indicado para ser su padre, ninguno max.. no, a su padre no lo puede suplir nadie. ( lisa y ellos eran mas unidos después de la muerte de rick...y a los niños los cuidaban juntos...) mirya...gracias ahora se lo que debo hacer...-de que hablas max?...de lo que creo que es mejor para lisa y para el niño...-Max?...te veré después mirya, cuida a los niños tal vez llegue mas tarde...- No entiendo max ...a donde vas?--.. Después te diré...

Tomo su chaqueta y se la puso apresurado...por los pasillos caminaba absorto de su alrededor...mientras caminaba vio a unos sujetos que lo molestaban mucho...eran unos oficiales que desde la muerte de rick habían caído como aves de rapiña hacia lisa...No! se dijo, ningún hombre mejor que su padre...para mirarlo crecer, para educarlo...para amarlo.. verdaderamente...ninguno mejor que rick...(pensaba en el bebe..pensaba en cuanto rick había querido conocerlo...) Lo vas a conocer rick...lo vas a conocer...ninguno mejor que tu padre...ninguno mejor que mi amigo...que mi hermano...( al decir estas palabras quiso derrumbarse y llorar...que estoy haciendo?...acaso me estoy transtornando?. voy a volverme loco, no debo...No...sujeto su cabeza...respiro profundo y al abrir los ojos, miro al cielo y vio un varitech surcando los cielos...-Rick-

Llego a una puerta... la abrió y entro, adentro estaban breetai y exedor a demás del doctor lang...Max? para que nos has pedido venir aquí...-el doctor lang camino hacia El...quiero que me ayuden hacer algo...Algo? dijo exedor muy consternado- Si. Quiero...revivir a rick...-Quee? Se dijeron los tres y pensaron que a max se le había disparatado la mente...Max se acerco Sigilosamente el doctor lang...SABES QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.. AUN HOMBRE NO SE LE PUEDE REVIVIR Y MENOS SI LLEVA DOS AÑOS DE MUERTO...Mira siéntate...-No me trate como a un idiota doctor lang...yo se eso...no hablo de revivir su cuerpo... se que es imposible...HABLO DE CLONARLO...Breetai se acerco, ..Max sabemos cuanto quería al general Richard hunter, pero lo que pide es irracional...cuantos soldados, no mueren en batalla y no los clonamos...nosotros apreciamos mucho al general hunter y queremos a la Almirante Lisa hayes.. pero nada podemos hacer...por algo que sucedió hace dos años... sea fuerte y déjelo ir...-No!...No me traten como A un estúpido idiota, se que ustedes tienen la tecnología, yo se lo que es estar en batalla tanto como usted breetai...pero lo que sucedió no fue en batalla...fue un estúpido accidente cuando uno de los reactores del cuarto de maquinas exploto...justo cuando se le inauguro...fue un accidente, Aún no era el tiempo de rick...aun no lo era...pero si no me ayudan lo hare yo mismo,.. contactare a otras personas...yo lo hare...-Todos quedaron callados, nadie quiso, decir palabra...una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de max...CREI que eran mis amigos( seco su lagrima de golpe) ...se dirigió a la puerta...y al abrirla... MAX! Por que lo hace...después de todo este tiempo ...por que ahora...dijo breetai...Max se paro al seco y volteo amirarlos...por que he vsito el sufrimiento de lisa...por que ella, no lo olvida...por que cuando por fin parecían felices...y tenían unos cuantos meses de casados... paso esto...por que lo necesita y todas las noches que ella ha dormido en casa con el bebe, lo llama dormida, por que no se que hacer cuando miro al pequeño y pienso que crecerá sin conocerlo...por que pienso que lisa es muy joven, y la vida le volvió a repetir lo mismo que paso con su primer novio...ella es una hermana para mi...y amo demasiado a ese niño como para dejarlo crecer en las manos de otro...No!...no, nadie mejor que su padre...nadie mejor que rick para ella...para los dos...max callo...y agacho al suelo su mirada...-tal vez un poco confundido...El doctor lang se acerco...Lisa...sabe de Esto-No...no, solo yo..solo ustedes...-y ya pensó en como seria esto para ella...Si! y quiero hacerlo...Max esto no es un juego...si clonamos a este hombre, tal vez no sera rick, no para lisa...Lo se, pero aun así, quiero hacerlo yo se que todo sera difícil al comienzo...pero claro que sera rick...yo me encargare...Max este ser.. no sera una maquina que pueda programar..ya pensó como lo tomara la sociedad ya pensó en si sera rechazado, ya pensó en si lisa lo rechazara, no es lo mismo haberlo sepultado y que luego se lo muestren de nuevo...como si nunca se hubiera ido, cuando lo vio morir...cuando lo vio partir...cuando ella misma lo enterró...no ha pensado acaso en eso...Max aunque lo clone, aunque sea el mismo rick no tendrá un lugar como general...no tendrá un lugar en la sociedad,...no sera un humano completo...No! no cállense, si lo sera...si lo sera, si nosotros no los rechazamos a ustedes porque lo van rechazar a el...estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, a lo que sea... ya lo pensé y no voy a cambiar de opinión...correré el riesgo... me van ayudar o se quedaran fuera de esto!...todos se miraron...-y el doctor lang hablo primero... si hago esto sera por lisa y por el bebe...exedor miro a breetai y los dos accedieron...Como piensa hacerlo Max?

La ultima vez que tuvimos vuelo rick andaba con los mareos de lisa el también se sentia embarazado emocionalmente, y se saco un análisis de sangre, Pandora la enfermera tiene un registro de todos los pilotos, y por alguna razon, no había tirado los análisis de rick aun tenia ese banco de sangre y me pregunto que hacer con el si lo tiraba o no? Por alguna extraña razon le dije que no lo hiciera...el doctor lang puede encargarse de eso con exedor...y usted breetai puede permitir que este proyecto sea secreto cuando sea clonado, con uno de sus aparatos para desestabilizar el tamaño del cuerpo, puede revertirlo de alguna forma para que el cuerpo del clon madure y crezca a la edad que tenia rick actualmente cuando murió...-Esta seguro de esto max!..por que una vez hecho... no podremos revertir el proceso, Acentuó el doctor lang.-

Max lo miro fijamente...Si, estoy seguro, ...y que todo el peso... caiga sobre mi...

-max tomo la perilla y salió.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**SOLO SOY... YO" **

**(CAPITULO TRES) autor; CYRANN...**

**D**urante meses Max...trabajo,bajo muchos cuidados y se volvió obsesivo...ya no Era el mismo se había vuelto frenético,y compulsivo... después del trabajo se iba con el doctor lang Argumentando un proyecto del cual no decía ni media palabra,a Mirya empezaba a preocuparle...y lisa por mas que trataba de investigar no conseguía nada,cuando salía solo besaba sus frentes y les regalaba una sonrisa, y al cerrar la puerta tras de si solo decía,Pronto volveré...en ocasiones solía llevarse a los niños...su carácter compulsivo lo habían hecho un hombre mas metódico...y se aseguraba que el proyecto estuviese bien,cada paso era revisado cuidadosamente,después de dos fallos en análisis con el ADN, empezaban a ver resultados..el doctor lang reconocía que Max se había vuelto un hombre mas estudioso quería saber de cada paso que se lograra,y cuando no se conseguía el resultado se la pasaba gran parte de la noche revisando cual había sido el error,se veía cada vez mas delgado y ojeroso,y no se alimentaba bien...siempre se decía que todo valdría la pena al final...ocho meses, trabajaron con mucha cautela, ya que a veces los doctores estaban muy ocupados,y a veces el doctor lang no quería involucrarse tanto,cada vez le preocupaba mas,Max, ya que se había vuelto obsesivo con la idea del clon,tanto que ya todo le parecía una locura...

Max; que esta haciendo doctor lang,he notado su ausencia en el laboratorio en varias ocasiones,y pronto el trabajo estará terminado...es ahora cuando mas lo necesito, no, estará pensado en hacerse para atrás?...verdad...?

Dr, Lang; Max ,he estado pensado que cuando todo esto termine,que es lo que va hacer...?

Max: A que se refiere..?

Dr. Lang; max como va a mostrarlo?...que va a decirles a todos...?..que va a decirle a El?...y lo mas importante que va a decirle a Lisa..?...ya lo pensó bien...? que le dirá ...Mira Lisa aquí esta tu marido,lo clonamos durante un proyecto de ocho meses y medio,y lo hicimos para que ya no te sintieras sola...eso va a decirle..?

La cólera de Max se encendió y en un arrebato,sujeto al doctor lang del cuello de su bata...

Max; escúcheme bien Lang ya habíamos hablado de esto,No me interesan los argumentos, el proyecto esta casi por terminar y usted no se me va a hechar para atrás me entendió, por que no pienso repetirlo de nuevo...

Dr.Lang; piénselo bien Max...usted, aun esta a tiempo...dejémoslo, todo...nadie lo sabrá...

Max lo miro...profundamente,pero decidido..

Max: mañana lo veré aquí,y si no lo encuentro iré por usted y lo traeré arrastras si es posible, pero esto seguirá su curso...

Lo demás..es Asunto mío...

Max salió cerrando la puerta del laboratorio de un portazo...camino toda la noche y antes de llegar ...se sentó en una banca...sabia que de alguna manera el doctor decía bien...cada día transcurrido los nervios parecían traicionarle...como se lo diré a lisa...?

Se preguntaba...durante unos minutos estuvo pensado,hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y miro al cielo...deberé decirle a El que es un clon..?..Como voy a presentarlo a el mundo...será el primer clon humano...mas no Zentraedi...y de alguna manera tendrá parte zentraedi también...(El proyecto también había sido,realizado con la sofisticada tecnología zentraedi...que Breetai...había donado...hubo muchos inconvenientes...y parte del proyecto había sido tanto zentraedi como humano..en mas de una ocasión no se habían logrado los componentes de clonación y muchas teorías habían sido adoptadas de los zentraedis para llevarlos a la practica, inclusive el mismo max había adquirido datos informativos y componentes asociados a clonación para hacer un ser mas fuerte que un ser humano...lo habían dotado de fuerza,y de alguna manera Breetai y el doctor lang a espaldas de max habían experimentado con el clon para hacer una ser especial mas fuerte y una especie de guerrero zentraedi...capaz de realizar cosas que otros no podían, querían...generar una especie de combinación, humano zentraedi...para observar los cambios que se podrían a preciar...y ver los resultados...Breetai y Lang no pensaban que este proyecto se realizaría,tenían la esperanza que Max recapacitara...y el proyecto nunca fuese terminado,pero Max tenia otros planes en cuanto esto...

Conforme los días, iban pasando Max se veía mas cansado...apenas tenia tiempo para dormir y ya había tenido mas de 2 discusiones con mirya,pero todo terminaría pronto y valdría la pena al final...solía a costarse en la recamara con el niño de rick dormido sobre su pecho...y Dana dormida en su costado abrazándolo...el cansancio lo termino por vencer y quedo dormido...mirya regresaba de una practica,y uno de los pilotos del escuadrón de Max..logro alcanzarla...

Comandante quería hablar con usted...si esto fuera posible...?

Mirya ;Claro...que sucede...

Piloto; comandante es su esposo..el general Maximilian...no se presento hoy...y lo hemos tratado de localizar pero no contesta su intercomunicador...queríamos saber si estaba enfermo,ya que últimamente se le ha visto muy cansado y ya ha faltado en 3 ocasiones...a la practica con los de nuevo ingreso ya que le toca supervisarlos ...no se preocupe no ha habido ningún problema soy su segundo al mando y me he encargado de cubrirlo pero no se si pueda seguirlo haciendo..también tengo horarios...a demás me han dicho que se ha vuelto un poco mas frió después de la muerte del respetable General Richard Hunter...yo entiendo todo esto Señora pero me gustaría tener respuestas también ...si podría serle de mas ayuda...cuente conmigo estoy para servirle...

Mirya; muchas Gracias teniente...yo hablare con el...

Mirya dio la vuelta...su preocupación por Max era mas que evidente...

Al llegar a la casa no lo encontró...y al dirigirse en la habitaciones lo vio dormido con los niños...

Camino hacia El y le pareció la escena mas tierna que haya podido ver...

Camino y se arrodillo a un lado y acaricio su Rostro...

Mirya ; mi AMOR que sucede contigo últimamente...no sabes cuanto me preocupas...no sabes lo mucho que te Amo...(beso su frente y salió despacio cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz...

Max...Max...me escuchas...RICK?...Max…

Abrió los ojos…Lisa?…

Max...teníamos junta...Mirya tuvo que cubrirte...no te presentantes hoy...(levanto al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo abrazo...apretándolo a su pecho..el bebe aun dormía..)

Dio vuelta dándole a max la espalda y cerrando sus ojos, lo había escuchado...

Max; Lisa...me escuchaste decir su nombre...?

Lisa; no tiene importancia max...estoy cansada...voy a llevar al niño al cuarto...quiero descansar un poco tengo junta, dentro de dos horas...

Max: Lisa quisiera hablar contigo...

Lisa; sucede Algo max...?...te pasa algo has estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente...( sujetando al bebe dio la media vuelta para verlo...)

Max: Lisa quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante...necesito hablar contigo...pero...ahora no...Primero Descansa..quisiera hablar contigo con mas calma con mucha mas calma...Si...

Lisa lo miro consternada cada vez le parecía mas extraño pero accedió...

Lisa se fue a su habitación...y se recostó...con el bebe en brazos...beso las manitas del pequeño y sonrió acariciando sus cabellos...tienes el cabello de tu papi...(sonrió)..serás un hermoso, joven como tu Papa...

Cerro sus ojos...con el niño podía recordar a rick sin llorar...era el tesoro mas grande que tenia...y el Amor mas grande que existía para ella...rick le había dado el regalo mas hermoso...desde que se había casado con rick y desde que tenia al niño... solo podía recordar el viejo Amor de Ribher...como un amor...lindo y pasajero pero jamás pensó que después de la muerte de Ribher alguien le dolería aun Mas...y que lo extrañaría a pesar del tiempo...Miro al niño y beso su frente...Siempre le seré fiel a tu papi...y durmió Tranquila...abrazando lo que mas Amaba..Entonces...

Lisa Era joven...y Bella...su cabello era mas largo y sedoso de color Rojo,cada vez era mas delgada por las preocupaciones del trabajo y hacia demasiado ejercicio para mantenerse en forma...en varias ocasiones después de la muerte de rick ,la habían invitado a cenar y a citas a las cuales nunca asistía...amaba demasiado a rick...y se concentraba solo en su niño...pero en las noches se sentía tan sola que a veces sus lagrimas caían en silencio y lo recordaba...todas las noches...lo Extrañaba... y lloraba inconsolable...nunca pensó que perdería a Rick como perdió a todos los seres que amaba...los últimos seres que amaba y seguían con ella eran su hijo max,mirya y la pequeña Dana...

La soledad siempre estaba a un paso delante de ella...y la muerte seguía a los seres que amaba, protegía a su niño y lo abrazaba fuerte...todas las noches le cantaba una melodía que Rick solía cantarle a ella cuando estaban juntos...

A veces solía reír cuando recordaba a rick justo, cuando la hacia reír, con sus bromas...de tal manera que recordó la ultima noche que pasaron juntos...y durmió en pos de ese Recuerdo...


	4. Chapter 4

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"SOLO SOY... YO" 

**(CAPITULO CUATRO) autor; CYRANN...**

**M**ax,bajo al conjunto, del circuito cerrado para llegar al laboratorio que de alguna forma se había vuelto clandestino...

Enfrente se encontró con la puerta de laboratorio...y antes de Abrir Rogó por que el doctor lang se encontrase presente...

Al Abrir la puerta el Doctor lang ya se encontraba realizando sus funciones...con una sonrisa de satisfacción Max se sintió vencedor; y camino rumbo a uno de los frascos de criógenia,allí había uno de los fetos clonados con malos resultados...y max lo observaba con detenimiento...

Cuantos intentos hemos realizado Dr..lang...?

DR; ya van tres...max...

A que cree que se debían los malos resultados...?

Dr...creo que hasta ahora habían sido los óvulos que no eran frescos,y no servían por lo tanto...además había algunos detalles con respecto a las fuentes de información que no eran del todo acertadas...

Y donde consiguió el ultimo...?

Dr; eso es algo de lo que usted jamás se va a enterar max...

Por que...?

Por que nadie dono el óvulo...

Entonces quiere decir que lo robo...?

No...del todo...

A que se refiere entonces...?

Breetai...lo trajo...

Como?...

Así es...

Max camino hacia un tubo de criogénica que contenía un pequeño feto viviente de escasos 3 meses y medio de edad...

Al observarlo...una duda surgió en el...

Por que no consiguió usted el Óvulo...?

No podía Max...últimamente es difícil conseguir donantes...

Además conseguirlos clandestinamente nos crearía un problema...Se da cuenta que si alguien se entera de donde proveniene...la madre podría reclamarlo...el óvulo le pertenecería a, alguien...y no solo nos quitarían el proyecto,si no que iríamos a parar a ante las autoridades...si, esto no es cosa de juego Max, hay mucho que esta en riesgo...

Lo se Lang...eso lo se...

Pero ...se da cuenta, si el óvulo no es humano...?...puede ser de...?...

Una Meltran...?

Max dio la vuelta y lo miro...

Escuche Max!...yo le advertí...y usted no escucho...el feto esta vivo y dentro de dos días lo voy a llevar... al laboratorio de Exedor...para su constante crecimiento...

Si usted quiere podemos dejar esto así...

No!...ya le dije que esto seguirá su curso...el feto ya esta listo y si no hay otra forma de hacerlo...Entonces será Así...

Se da cuenta de lo que dice max?...si logramos hacerlo sera también Zentraedi...

Cierre esa maldita boca suya Lang...lo único que se es que sera Rick...lo del óvulo nadie tiene que saberlo...

Podemos hacerlo de nuevo max...?

Esta loco...?...claro que no...no voy a esperar mas tiempo Lang...debió decirme de esto antes...ya mucho se me ha acobardado...para que a la hora no quiera hacer nada, esto seguirá hasta lo ultimo...ya no hay marcha atrás...pronto el niño de rick cumplirá tres años...y este sera mi regalo...Entendió..?..A un no puedo creer que este pequeño sea Rick...

Escuche max exedor fue quien convino el ovulo, yo solo he supervisado,el proyecto final...tal vez debamos correr el riesgo de no realizarlo...

Ya le dije que esto seguirá, Tal y como Esta, no pienso aplazarlo mas...no soportaría empezar de nuevo...no solo he tenido problemas con mi trabajo sino, que Mirya y Lisa empiezan a sospechar de mi...así que tomare el riesgo...si mi hija es el primer humano zentraedi,Entonces Rick sera el primer Clon humano Zentraedi...escuche no hay ningún problema con el ovulo...mi esposa y yo formamos una niña sana, fuerte y maravillosa...sus óvulos son tan importantes como el de las humanas.,.sirven de la misma forma así que esto no Parara!...

Max! escúcheme no solo es eso sino que Breetai y Exedor han estado metiendo mano en este asunto y también han realizado otras funciones con el organismo...

Lang!..Breetai no me jugaría Sucio...esto continua tal y como esta...y no quiero hablar mas del asunto...

Cuando me dijo que llevara el feto con Exedor...?

Sera dentro de dos días,

Bien,entonces yo también iré...quiero que para entonces todo haya terminado...

Al pasar los dos dias restantes Max sentia que el peso era mas grande...pero todo ya estaba ...Decidido...

Bienvenidos...Max y Lang...

Lang; Exedor...hemos traído el organismo...Está listo...

Muy bien Doctor lang...haga favor de ponerlo en los tubos criogénicos para realizar una estabilización conforme a su crecimiento y constancia de evaluación...

He preparado todo para empezar con el proyecto en esencia y terminar lo que hemos empezado...

Como se darán cuenta,

Desde ahora Breetai... y ..yo nos encargaremos del resto...

Max: que esta diciendo!...?

Exedor: no se preocupe max...no tiene por que...

Breetai... y ...yo hemos empezado la realización del proyecto...

Max; De que habla...?

Este es el nuevo proyecto llamado Firts CLON "HUN-ZEN"

La realización del primer Clon humano zentraedi...

Max; entonces es verdad...?...combinaron el ADN con un ovulo Meltran...

Breetai: permítanme explicarle el proceso...

Max; breetai esto no es lo que convenimos...

Max después de haberlo pensado y de darle vueltas al asunto, exedor ..y .-yo convenimos que si a final de cuentas , Usted y Lang realizarían el proyecto,entonces deberíamos tener una participación que conviniera con una especie de reciprocidad de su parte...

Max; No entiendo a donde piensa llegar con esto Breetai...yo tenia un acuerdo con usted, basado en la realización de este proyecto solo para un fin!...y no precisamente el nuestro!...

Escuche Max...como piensa mostrar lo que ha hecho a la humanidad...? Realmente... piensa mostrar este organismo...como aquel hombre que una vez enterramos...y que ahora usted le dio vida por medio de la clonación...?...No!...max..No!..-realmente no creo, que ni siquiera tiene los Argumentos necesarios para darle conjetura a este proyecto...ni siquiera creo que piense mostrárselo al mundo...y si asi lo ha pensado...se dara cuenta que clase de vida le dara...

Max; solo lo regresare a donde pertenece...Con su esposa y su hijo...

Breetai; No se quiebre la cabeza Max...y permítame, mostrarle el Ante proyecto...

Max; acaso ya lo tenia planeado...y piensa sacar partido de este...de este proyecto..?

Mire Max;...el proyecto están suyo como nuestro...cincuenta y cincuenta...

Nosotros no solo le hemos dado vida,nosotros lo meteremos a un entorno social...no mire mal cosas...el proyecto Firts CLON "HUN-ZEN"...tiene una razón de ser muy importante...

Después de Analizarlo con calma...y detenimiento...nos hemos dado cuenta Exedor ...y ..yo...que juntando las capacidades humano zentraedi puede surgir una nueva especie de soldados clones, que puedan servir para un, único fin, sin arriesgar mas seres a una pelea en donde, morirán miles y habrá millones de bajas...si lo mira asi morirá solo uno...asi sean miles sera el mismo numero al final...solo uno...un ser expuesto con las capacidades motrices de un humano y de un zentraedi,con la inteligencia de un humano y la fuerza zentraedi para combatir y para sobrevivir...la diferencia sera la de sus emociones la de sus sentimentos al mezclarlos...juntamente siendo un zentraedi...

Max; ese no Era el fin! Breetai...No puede jugarme sucio ahora!...

Breetai...; escuche Max...y escuche bien!...el Clon es suyo...la idea fue suya...yo no pretendo hacerle daño a Lisa hayes...además de que le tengo un gran cariño y un gran respeto...No malinterprete..."Hun-Zen" es suyo lo único que queremos son los resultados...

Lo ultimo que queremos Exedor y yo es dañar mas a La Capitán Lisa hayes...escuché...los clones "hun-zen" no llevaran el rostro de Rick hunter...

Por eso el es el primer Clon "HUN-ZEN"...después de los resultados que se muestren nosotros empezaremos la segunda realización de los "CLONES HUN-ZEN2"...para llevarlos a batalla...pero si presentamos este proyecto y si Presentamos a un Rick Hunter donante...el mundo lo tomara mas encuenta... y él podra regresar a la tierra como un ser especial...

Y como piensa mentirle a Lisa? Breetai...como piensa decirle que su marido había donado ADN para un proyecto "post mortem"...a Ella no la podra engañar...además si lisa se entera de que el clon esta combinado con una meltran y de que en parte es zentraedi...mucho mas difícil sera para ella aceptarlo...acaso No lo entiende...?

Max; usted acaba de empeorar las cosas Breetai...

Y que pensaba decirle usted Max..?

No lo sé...de hecho ni siquiera lo he pensado bien...

Max se sentó y con sus manos sujetando su nuca...vio entonces la muralla de problemas que caería sobre él...entonces se dio cuenta...que lo había hecho, tal vez no había sido lo correcto...

No!...Solo confié en la gente equivocada...Entonces se levanto decidido...

Max; Escuche breetai...esta bién...hagan las pruebas y análisis necesarios pero después Rick es mío...

Breetai sonrió...no hara falta..."HUN-ZEN" es suyo...max...

Una cosa mas Breetai...Antes de mostrarlo al mundo...quiero mostrarlo a Lisa... primero...y quiero hablar con EL...

Muy bien Max..sera como usted quiera...

Otra cosa Max!...

Dígame..?

Una vez habiendo terminado el proyecto usted esta en deuda con nosotros...

Lo sé...lo sé muy...muy bién Breetaí...


	5. Chapter 5

**ROBOTECH-MACROSS**

"**SOLO SOY... YO"**

**(CAPITULO CINCO,) autor; CYRANN...**

Miraba la puerta...la miraba...pero no se atrevía a entrar...habían pasado dos meses...los últimos del proyecto...los últimos restantes...y era tiempo de verlo...

Camino hacia ella pero no pudo...simplemente no podía entrar...por que después de tanto tiempo...ahora era difícil...?

Camino hacia el ventanal y se froto las manos...las froto con desesperación...

Por que habia sido el...el quien habia tomado las decisiones...?

Por que sentia que cargaba un peso del tamaño del mundo...?...sintió pena...

Si...sintió pena por el...y frustración...

No tenia valor...no tenia el coraje...por que rayos...el valor lo abandonaba...?..por que se sentia...solo...?

Por que sentia miedo...?...ahora...?

Por que ahora?...quería verlo...pero todo se tornaba tan difícil...y tan profundamente oscuro...para el...para todos...

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener forma dentro de el...ahora era cuando la verdad vendría...ahora...ahora era...

Cuando el no quería...

Alguien entro...alguien le llamo...

Exedor; max esta listo...

El lo miro...pretendía tener el valor...que lo habia dejado...que lo habia Abandonado...que lo hacia sentirse acobardado...

Exedor: Max...?..(en sus ojos ..pudo ver temor...y lo miro profundo...)

Exedor; esta listo?...

Max; solo...solo deme unos minutos...yo...yo entrare...

Exedor; esta bien...max...pero recuerde...recuerde que usted así lo quiso...

Max lo miro...y volvió a la puerta...mientras exedor salió...

Al tocar la perilla...sintió que le quemaba...y la mano le tembló...

Agacho la cabeza...y respiro...respiro todo el aire que pudo exalar...y entro...

Entro tan rápido y con temor...que al verlo...

Se quedo estático...

Se quedo inmóvil...quería hablar pero no podía...las palabras simplemente no salían...

Ahí...ahí estaba el...frente a el...mirándolo...escudriñándolo...

Ambos mirándose sin decir nada y diciéndose todo...todo con los ojos...

Todo con el Alma...

El lo miro...con esos ojos tan Azules y profundos como el mar...como el mar que se tragaba la intensidad de su memoria...de sus sentimientos...

Sin poder hablar solo se acerco...

Sus ojos le temblaban ...su Alma temblaba...

Cuando lo miro...tan cerca...se derrumbo...

Cayéndole ...encima...y lo abrazaba...y le lloraba...

Lo abrazaba tan fuerte para descansar...para mostrarle su carga...su dolor...su pesar...

Estas Aquí...de nuevo estas aquí...le decía...le susurraba mientras su espíritu...gemía...mientras vaciaba su carga...lo abrazaba como ...aquel ser amado perdido...aquel ser que perdió una vez y pudo recuperar...

Después...sintió un temor profundo que lo atravesaba que lo quemaba...y lo soltó...lo soltó tan rápido como pudo...y lo miro...

Perdóname...pero..no puedo...simplemente no...y quiso correr quiso...salir...quiso huir...

Y alguien lo detuvo...Era breetai...

Quien lo veía desconcertado...no era el mismo max...no lo era...

Max lo miro y agacho su cabeza...No puedo...

Breetai; entonces yo le ayudare...(lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia dentro...cerrando la puerta tras de si...)

El tiempo paso...parecía tan largo...tan añejo...tan lento...que al abrirse la perta...parecía que el tiempo se habia estancado...

Entonces...habia un rick derrumbado...un rick...asustado...y unos ojos...vacios...

Breetai lo miro...y sintio..pena...un extraño sentimiento que en el...nacia...que en el despertaba...

Miro a max y salió...

Pero max ya no pudo...y se agacho cerca de rick quien se tocaba la cabeza recargado a la pared...

Max; Rick yo...yo no quería...

Las cosas no debían ser así...Tu ...tu...Eres mi Amigo...tu eres mi hermano...y...yo...

Rick; vete max...solo vete...

Max; no Rick; tu eres mi amigo...mi hermano,...

Rick; No! Max...tu amigo esta muerto!...y yo...yo solo soy un Títere...un experimento...

Max sintio que todos sus temores tomaban forma...tomaban vida...y se levanto...

Entonces míralos!...(empuñando un par de fotografías en las manos),Míralos...bien..y dime si no valió la pena regresar por ellos...

Tiro las fotografías en la cama...y salió...

Rick las miro...y lloro...lloro desconsolado...

**P**asaron las horas y se recostó...no quería pensar..no quería pensar en nada...

Cuando entonces abrió los ojos...y la vio...estaba...ahí...

lisa?...

Lisa eres tu...lisa mi amor...ven! abran la puerta...abran la maldita puerta...

No! Por que...por que lo hicieron!...por que me hicieron esto!...lisa? de que hablas...la toco...toco su mano al otro lado del vidrio y ella se derrumbo..no es el...!..no ...puede ser el...!...No es el!...no es mi Riiick...No pude ser mi riiick...lisa? ...mírame..miraba en sus ojos terror...y temor...mírame lisa...háblame...déjenme salir...lisaaaa...lisaaaa...

Lisaaaaa,...

Abrió los ojos...gimiendo...y toco su pecho...sudaba y estaba frió...su corazón saltaba...Era un sueño...se levanto...y se sentó en la cama...y ya no pudo dormir...

Solo seré un monstruo para ellos...para ella...( tomo las fotografía y las miro...con profunda tristeza...y lloro ...lloro amargamente...)

Esa noche fue la mas triste y amarga...que tuvo...

Esa tarde max llego a su casa...parecía...un ser...sin vida...

Un ser que caminaba un largo camino hacia ninguna parte...

Tenia tanto...tanto que decir...y nada...nada que hablar...

Camino hacia la puerta y entro a su cuarto...apago la luz y se sentó en el sofá...con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro...que he hecho?...

Buscaba un lugar...buscaba un descanso...descanso que no hallaba...descanso que no tenia...que no conseguía...

Habia caminado por horas...siempre sin llegar ningún lugar...a ninguna parte...visitando cada esquina ...visitando cada rincón...huyendo de sus temores...vació...absorto...inmune a la tranquilidad...a sus sentimientos...el miedo lo vencía,..lo aterraba...ahora que sigue...?..no estoy listo...no estoy listo...

Se decía...no podré...ya no puedo...quisiera que las cosas no hubieran sido así...que nada hubiera sido así...

La luz se encendió...ahí estaba Myrya...quien lo veía consternada...el habia entrado tan absorto que no las habia visto...que no las habia notado...

El tenia una aflicción...una muy grande...

Max la miro...con los ojos..cansados...cansados de llorar...cansados...gemir...

Myr; max?...que pasa?

Solo la miro...aun no podía decir nada...a un no podía...a un no estaba preparado...solo quería descansar y ahí tampoco tendría paz...

Era mas que solo descansar...

Camino hacia ella...y beso su frente...ahora no...myr...y salió...

Necesitaba Paz...necesitaba...descansar...y solo habia un lugar a donde podría ir...

En donde la encontraría...

Cuando abrió la puerta ...lo encontró mirando una ventana...oscura...

Y cuando lo miro sus ojos eran frío...

Y su mirada profunda...profunda y vacía...

Rick; debemos hablar...

Max solo asintió...

Ambos...se miraron...y max comenzó hablar...rick...lo escuchaba...absorto...y vació...su corazón...estaba desecho...y sus manos...ya no tenían calor...

Lo miraba callado...lo miraba...pero enmudecía...como podría culparlo...?...como?...como podría odiarlo...?

Simplemente no podía...simplemente era el único ser que lo entendía...y que vivía su dolor...que cargaba sus penas...y sentia su rechazo...

Cerro los ojos...para si...quiso sentirse...quiso vivirse...

Rick; Cuanto tiempo ha pasado...?

Max; Dos años...casi Tres...

Tres años ...pensó...rick...tres años...ahora tal vez...ahora ni siquiera era nadie...

Rick...y por que...ahora...? por que hasta ahora...?

Max levanto la mirada...una mirada llena de incertidumbre...llena de temor...pero con solo una respuesta ...una que lo fusionaba a rick...

Cuando rick lo escucho lo entendió...

Pero no lo llenaba...a un así..se sentia vació...

Rick; Tráela!...tráela aquí...tráela hacia a mí

Max lo miro con terror...con profundo temor...pero entendió...

Rick; tráela...y se lo dirás...le dirás todo frente a mi...y si ella...huye...lo entenderé...y si ella no quiere verme...jamás la buscare...solo quiero verla...ver sus ojos...ver su espíritu...

Solo quiero sentirla...solo...solo...( y callo...enmudeciendo...pero para sus adentros...)

Solo tráela...

**C**uando el se levanto... lo miro...

Max: Estas seguro?...

Rick no respondió...solo acentuó con la cabeza...pues su mente ya estaba en otro lugar...

Max;, solo lo miro...casi podía sentir su dolor...y la tristeza que de rick emanaba..Era como...como si se hubiera fusionado con el...Como si ahora fuera una parte de el...desde el inicio ...desde el comienzo,El proyecto habría sido mas,... mucho mas...de lo que hubiese esperado...

Al nacer de nuevo rick...algo habia muerto en max...

Y el lo sabia...el lo sentia...(A un así...Aun así...hizo lo que rick le pidió...se lo debía...y de esa manera...de esa forma salió...)

Sus ojos se tornaron vacíos...

Profundo mar de ilusiones...vagando en un espacio vació...en un lugar solo...y frió...

Claro que estaba feliz por sentirse vivo...

Pero después de haber subido al cielo..después de haber tocado...ahora caía... y caía irremediablemente...Cayéndose tan fuerte que se quebraba...se quebraba por dentro...

Era como si muriese ...como si muriese ...lentamente.

Sabia que no era lo mismo...ahora viviría la vida que otro hombre ya tenia...la vida que otro ser habia tenido...

Y se sentia un Ladrón...

Se sentia un prisionero...tenia los recuerdos pero sentia que eran recuerdos ajenos...sentia que no eran suyos...que no le pertenecían...Tesoros de un Extraño...y pasiones de un desconocido...un desconocido que era el...otro el...

Una copia de un Extraño...

Camino al espejo...camino y se lamento...

Y al mirarse...al mirarse...sus ojos temblaron...y el tembló...sintió temor...

Sintió Tristeza ...

sentia miedo...sentia que el corazón le palpitaba ...se reconocía así mismo...pero al mismo tiempo sentia llevar la vida de otro...

Otra vida que se tornaba suya,...otra vida que habia sido suya...

Cerro sus ojos...y de nuevo solamente los abrió...

No se sentia suyo...no se pertenecía...después de saberlo todo...como podría?...

Dentro de el Sentia un presentimiento...Sentia...sentia un lamento...

Era como si sintiese mas una Decepción...

Una profunda decepción...Una profunda tristeza...

Un profundo rechazo...Un profundo temor...

No era humano totalmente...No era el... totalmente...saberlo todo le dolía...

Saberlo le atemorizaba...

Toco la ventana... y dejo caer su cabeza...Tan pronto como una lagrima apareció...


End file.
